


Worth losing sleep.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Mention of rave, Narry - Freeform, Sort of rave, not enough sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Harry can't always function with out much sleep. But he is doing his best. And maybe Niall is just around to annoy him.--The have tickets to a two night rave. But someone forgot to book days off work.





	Worth losing sleep.

“Stop it.” Harry groaned as he pulled his throbbing head away. But the hand refused to stop pushing through the front of his hair. Annoyed knowing for sure that the motion was breaking apart tangled curls causing frizz and his hair to get taller. “Ni. Stop.” 

“No.” Looking to his side with an unimpressed impression on his face, catching the grin off the Irishman’s face. 

“Ni.. Seriously. My head hurts.” Doing his best to pout and hope to get sympathy from the older. 

“And who’s fault is that?” 

Pout dropping into a gasp. “You. Clearly yours.”

“I reminded you to book the day off.” The most annoying thing was he was right. After being out till a late hour going from rave to grabbing food it ended up being an hour and a half of sleep. Not nearly enough when he had spent the day at work, doing a full day then coming home just to do it again at the two night event. 

“I get it. You booked the day I didn’t. Stop messing my hair up.” More annoying than having a needy boyfriend who was attached to his side on the couch petting his hair, was that they had gone to just enjoy the dj’s and dance. Not having a drop to drink or taking anything to change the experience. 

“Fine.” The hand stopped and the clinging to his side lessened. Instantly regretting it since now his forehead felt like it was throbbing loudly how could it do that. And his side was cooling rapidly. Frowning deeply as he shifted himself close again and took Niall’s hand the other not helping as he lifted the hand to his head. 

Waiting but in the end winning out as the hand was back making a mess of his hair but he needed the encouragement. Wanting his headache to go away so they could start getting ready to go out for night two. 

The tone of his phone ringing interrupting the quiet in the room where they had the match of the day on but on mute to aid with his head. ‘No, don’t answer it Harry… don’t your not at work.’ Niall’s voice close against his shoulder, deciding to ignore the warning since it could be an emergency. 

“Hello.” Not needing another reason to smack himself in the head. As he talked on the phone getting suckered into taking shift for the next morning. “Fuck.” Hanging his head he wasn’t sure why he was torturing himself as he looked over at Niall who didn’t seem happy but it didn’t stop the hand still running through his hair. 

“You’re working tomorrow?”

“Yes.”   
“At stupid o’clock in the morning?” Harry nodded his head as he sighed loudly. 

“Not quite 4 am but it might as well be.” Confused at the movement on the couch wondering if he had upset the older enough for taking another shift. 

“Alright. Come on.” The hand was being held out in front of him as he looked at it, taking the man’s palier hand in his and standing up. All but drawing a blank until he was being led into the bedroom told to lay down. Watching Niall pull down the curtains and get into bed beside him. 

“What time should we leave for the rave?” Niall’s voice was calm and soft as he leaned into the man’s side lying against him and cuddling close. 

“Its 5 Now.. And if your ok I really don’t care to see the first 2 sets… So maybe 10?” Yawning as the hand picked up its motion running along the back of his neck and into this hair causing him to close his eyes. 

“Great. I’ll set the alarm and will wake up at 9 and get ready.” 

All Harry could muster was a nod as he could see the light from the screen light up against his closed eyes. Listening to the soft whisper “Whatever you’re saving up for, better be worth it.” 

The smile crossed his lips. Since all the extra hours and days he picked up extra shifts even while they studied had been worth it. A few more paychecks and he would be able to afford the only gift he could think would be ideal for their 3rd year anniversary in a couple months. 

 

\---

It wasn’t the first alarm that had gone off, it had been hours ago. But the second that had him waking up feeling terrible as he reached out turning off his alarm leaving the sleeping brunette that he had just spent the entire night dancing with. Having tried to get some rest in the 2 hours he had had as he pulled his outfit. Leaving the room opting to get dressed in the living room then turn on any lights. 

Maybe he should have called in sick, but he had a goal to make and he was so close to making it. Walking into the bathroom to give himself a once over despite the dark bags under his eyes he felt ready to get through the day and get back as soon as possible to start the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends. Another quick one. SO CLOSE TO THE END WTH


End file.
